Good Enough
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: No debería de haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente ... pero me siento suficientemente buena, suficientemente buena para ti. ItaSaku ¡Pasen!


Hola de nuevo. Imagino que debieron echarme de menos después de casi un mes de ausencia, jeje (¬¬, bueno, no realmente, lo sé) pero bueno, qué se puede esperar de mí después de casi un mes que estuve sin internet. Creo que hasta eso me cortó la inspiración, ya que no he podido actualizar mis actuales fics Una bella entre nosotros, Master Passion Greed, y en especial Ten Black Roses, pero bueno. En lo que se me ocurrían ideas y demás, me encontraba escuchando una canción, de la cual surgió el trabajo que a continuación presento. Me encantó muchísimo la letra y por ello se me antojó mucho para hacerlo de esta manera. Seguramente ya están hasta la m*dre de que use solo canciones para crear mis fics, pero (como podrán leer en mi perfil) me encanta mucho la música y sobre todo expresarme a través de ella, por eso que la mayoría de mis escritos son songfics.

En fin, ya saben lo de siempre: la traducción está implícita en el texto, así que no veo caso ponerla.

¡Enhorabuena! A leer, se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaymer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, así como la canción Good Enough pertenece a Evanescence.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GOOD ENOUGH<strong>_

_**Under your spell again.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't say no to you.**__**  
><strong>__**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't say no to you.**_

Abro los ojos como cada inicio de semana, solo para encontrarte de nuevo en mi cama y darme cuenta que una vez más estoy bajo tu hechizo. Hace tres meses que terminamos, pero pareciera que eso jamás pasó. Tú te negaste a aceptarlo, so pretexto de ser yo de tu propiedad, y yo no pude decirte que no, aun sabiendo todo el daño que me hiciste, y que me hice a mí misma al creer en tus palabras. Y sin embargo sigo a tu lado.

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.**__**  
><strong>__**Now I can't let go of this dream.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

_**Good enough, **__**  
><strong>__**I feel good enough for you.**_

No debería de haberte dejado torturarme tan dulcemente, pero lo hice. La primera vez que hicimos el amor, todo me pareció un sueño, algo que jamás sucedería, y sin embargo fue tan real: tu esencia embriagando mis sentidos, tus manos estremeciendo cada centímetro de mi piel, tus labios y los míos danzando con frenesí, mis dedos desordenando tus largos y oscuros cabellos, nuestros corazones latiendo como uno solo. Ahora no puedo deshacer este sueño, no puedo respirar pero me siento… suficientemente buena, suficientemente buena para ti.

_**Drink up sweet decadence.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't say no to you,**__**  
><strong>__**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**__**  
><strong>__**I can't say no to you.**_

Me bebo la dulce decadencia. La primera vez que me engañaste con mi mejor amiga Karin, no lo pensé dos veces. Pretendía terminar nuestra relación, pero tú fuiste más inteligente que yo y fuiste capaz de mandar al diablo todo tu orgullo para pedirme perdón, y yo no pude decirte que no. Pasado un tiempo, la gente comenzó a rumorar cosas… ¿Qué cosas? Realmente no importa, no fue necesario escuchar los rumores para enterarme que me engañabas por segunda vez. Esta vez fue Karin la que me lo dijo en persona… aunque, lejos de romper a llorar a lágrima viva y recriminarle su traición, me limité a tragarme mi orgullo y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó. En tanto, tú me has vuelto a pedir perdón, y aunque la gente dice que me he perdido completamente, no me importa, pues no puedo decirte que no.

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**__**  
><strong>__**Now I can't let go of this dream.**__**  
><strong>__**Can't believe that I feel...**_

_**Good enough, **__**  
><strong>__**I feel good enough.**__**  
><strong>__**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

No debería de haberte permitido conquistarme completamente. Mis padres me lo advirtieron desde el principio, me advirtieron sobre ti y sobre tu hermano también; me advirtieron de lo engreídos que son ustedes los Uchiha, de lo orgullosos, ambiciosos, posesivos y rencorosos que pueden llegar a ser, y sin embargo caí bajo tus encantos. Tu frívola sonrisa de hielo me dio el calor que necesitaba, tus ojos oscuros como ónix iluminaron los míos, tu porte siempre tan elegante me hizo sentir que había llegado a lo más alto que ninguna otra mujer hubiera llegado jamás. En fin, todo me llamó la atención de ti, todo menos tu dinero, ni siquiera tu prestigio. Afortunadamente yo no me dejé deslumbrar por ese brillo tan artificial, no.

Debo reconocer que no fue fácil que alguien tan altivo como tú se fuera a fijar en una persona como yo, y por ello aun no puedo creer que me sienta… suficientemente buena. Me siento suficientemente buena para ti. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero me siento bien.

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**__**  
><strong>__**Pour real life down on me.**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**__**  
><strong>__**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

Y sigo esperando a que la lluvia caiga sobre mí. Todo mundo dice que estoy viviendo un sueño, que no sé nada de la vida, pero… ¿Qué es la vida? La vida es solo un instante en la eternidad, un instante en el que podemos llorar, reír, tropezar, levantarnos y seguir, amar con el corazón y odiar a muerte… un instante que no permite ensayos. Dicen que yo ya estaba destinada a esto, pero yo no lo creo… porque no puedo aferrarme a algo tan bueno como esto.

Abres los ojos, me miras de esa forma tan cálida en la que solo tú sabes y me dedicas una de tus únicas y sinceras sonrisas. Aprisionas mi cuerpo desnudo con tus brazos, haciéndome sentir a salvo. Me das un beso en la frente y me oprimes contra tu pecho. Entonces ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también?

_**So take care what you ask of me,**__**  
><strong>__**'cause I can't say no.**_

De cualquier manera, aquí estoy contigo. Hoy por hoy sé que soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me ames. Solo te pido un favor: ten cuidado con lo que me pidas, porque no puedo decirte que no.

**FIN**


End file.
